Talk:Assault cannon
Name Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't First Strike refer to this weapon as a Fuel Rod Cannon in the scene where John and the other SPARTANS are surrounded in the crystal's room by thousands of Covenant? This would suggest that the weapon should be redirected to Fuel Rod Cannon, as it evidently has unlimited ammo as well as a long recharge time in common with the vehicle variant of the gel-based weapons. If there's no objection and unless someone can name a canon source that mentions the "Assault Cannon" by name, I'm moving this page's contents to Fuel Rod Cannon and deleting every mention of the name "Assault Cannon". --TerminalFailure 22:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Name No, it is stated (because of the differences between this weapon in Halo 2 and 3 to the weapon shown on Halo CE) that this is another weapon, a weapon that is closer to the Gravity Cannon of the Gravity throne than to the FRG of the Hunters in Halo CE. DO NOT change the name, or the article or anything Also, on First Strike the hunters were single massive soldiers. A lot of things changed from Halo CE (First Strike) to Halo 2, 3 and subsequent novels: The dropships, the hunters, erhm... THE WEAPON THAT WAS CARRIED BY THE HUNTERS and several things. I think this explains it Daniel 019 02:21, 28 April 2008 (UTC) FRC/FRG This is TF, and you can thank Manticore for my not logging in. Daniel, name one canon source that says the 2-3 weapon is the FRC. Just one. Not a user, not an admin, an official Bungie source that says so or calls it an "assault cannon". --74.94.139.149 13:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) RE:FRC/FRC I agree. This page mustn't be called "Assault Cannon", but it can't be called Fuel Rod Gun/Cannon, as it is not the troop carried model. We could put the name as "Fuel Rod Beam" or "Plasma Beam" or something simmilar, but it can't be named as Assault of Fuel Rod Gun/Cannon Daniel 019 00:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) -Why not "Hunter primary weapon"? TerminalFailure -No, I dont think so. We relized that this is a variation of the Fuel Rod Gun/Cannon. This is more beam-like. So, I suggest it must be called 'Fuel Rod Beam'. What do you think? Daniel 019 02:13, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ""Hunter Fuel Rod"? "Hunter Fuel Rod weapon"? The CE and 2-3 variants appear very different...TerminalFailure -I agree with Hunter Fuel Rod. This name clearly states that is the Fuel Rod variant for Hunters usage. We already know that it is a weapon. Daniel 019 00:50, 30 April 2008 (UTC) -I agree with Hunter Fuel Rod also.Sith9890 05:03, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Problem with renaming Dear users, Since Bungie never release any new information for this Assault Cannon, the name stays. Other names such as Hunter Fuel Rod, Hunter Fuel Rod Weapon or Fuel Rod Beam are just unofficial names. If you manage to find a reliable source/references, then the community will consider. So, please do not change the name for now. Little_Missy - 05:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) When you can show me one canon source that says the Hunter gun is called an "assault cannon" I'll listen to you. Until then, I'll change it to the name that describes it as it is, and isn't fanon. --FatalException 13:57, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Here's your Canon source. Now if there are no objections, I'm changing it back to Assault Cannon. Corporal D. HicksCOM Unit 21:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :This weapon is very different from a Fuel Rod Gun/Fuel Rod Cannon. I don't see why it should be changed. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 19:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hunter Cannon Could it just be called a Hunter Cannon? --Lord Lycan 02:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I believe it is called an Assault Cannon as per this sentence from Halo:Contact Harvest page 277. "The next thing Fortitude knew, the Mgalekgolo bonded pair he'd seen guarding the entrance to the hangar was thundering up the ramp into the abbey, assault cannons fully charged." 112 20:16, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Theres an easy way to take care of the naming thing Why not just have all of the fuel rod weaponry go under "Fuel Rod Cannon" on a disambiguation page? I mean, the H2 gun was actually called the fuel rod cannon directly within the game when you walked over it, and I think in different places the guns flip between the two (and the aussault cannon is also commonly refered to as one or the other,) :The fuel rod cannon and the assault cannon are different. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 01:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What's the problem? I don't understand, the current name seems fine. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC)